Candy Crush Jelly Wiki:Rollback
Rollback is a feature of the MediaWiki software that runs . It allows the last user's edits on a given page to be undone with a single mouse click. An editor with rollback rights sees a rollback button next to relevant revisions in page histories and in certain other places. A single click on this button reverses the edit in question, as well as any other consecutive preceding edits made by the same user. Rollback is available to all administrators. Only a bureaucrat can grant rollback to other users. A user who has been assigned this right explicitly is called a rollbacker. Becoming a Rollback To become a rollback, you must reach at least 40 edits. If you get 5 users supporting or more with reasons ON THIS WIKI, founder or bureaucrats will change your right. How it works Users with rollback have extra "rollback" links next to revisions on page histories. *For admins: (cur | prev) 05:05, September 6, 2013‎ User A (wall | contribs | block)‎ . . (3,091 bytes) (+41)‎ . . (rollback | undo) *For rollbackers, not admins: (cur | prev) 05:05, September 6, 2013‎ User A (wall | contribs)‎ . . (3,091 bytes) (+41)‎ . . (rollback | undo) Clicking rollback or undo restores the page to the most recent revision that is not made by the revision's author. This appears in the page history when rollback is clicked, with a generic summary that looks like this: m''' Reverted edits by User A (talk | block) to last version by User B A link to the reverted user's contribution history is provided, so that it may be easily checked for further problematic edits. Note the following: * The rollback button appears only next to the most recent revision of a page. *If the page is edited again before you click the rollback link, you will get an error message instead. * You cannot choose which revision will be restored. It is always the last revision not made by the author of the most recent revision. This revision may be problematic too, so be careful. * If there are multiple consecutive edits to the page by the same author, they will all be reverted. To remove only some of them, you must revert the changes manually. * You cannot use rollback on a page which has only been edited by one person, as there would be nothing to revert to. * You cannot use rollback to restore a revision that has been deleted. Attempting to do so will display an error message. * Rollback happens immediately; there is no confirmation or preview (although a page is displayed allowing you to see the changes you have made). * Rollbacks are automatically marked as a "minor edit". Rollbacks '''Rollbacks are the users that are given right to rollback vandalism on the wiki (in one click). Current Rollbacks on this wiki are: * Testing To test the rollback feature, please go to this page. Please do not test it on others' changes.